Like Mother Like Son
by benderjam
Summary: One-shot. Valka thought she would never see her son again, she thought he was better off without her. She always wondered how he turned out and what he was like. She thought people could not change and that her husband and their people would never stop fighting dragons. Now, after twenty years, she is reunited with her son and learns what he has been doing.


Like Mother Like Son

It was a beautiful peaceful day in Berk; Valka was at the dragon training arena watching the young vikings battle a Deadly Nadder. She was wearing a yellow tunic with a green dress over it and a brown fur dress that did not cover her right shoulder. She also had a brown belt with gray spikes on the sides and a gold buckle and thin brown armbands over her sleeves. She showed a sad expression as she watched them fight the Nadder; she believed that it was possible to come to peace with the dragons, but no one agreed with her. She sighed and then left and headed back to the village and walked toward her house. Stoick walked out the front door wearing his helmet with the four horns, two short and two long, along with his fur tunic over his regular tunic with his armored belt around it and his fur cape hanging over his back. He had his beard hanging over his chest in a single braid and his mustache was arranged into two braids to the sides.

He walked toward her and said, "Val, listen, tonight there is going to be a meeting in the Great Hall. The chiefs of all the other tribes are coming to discuss what we should do about the dragons."

Valka showed a sad expression as she let out a sigh and put her arms up while she said, "Stoick, please… at least try to find another way and stop the fighting!"

Stoick let out a similar sigh and then grabbed her shoulders with a sincere expression as he said, "Val, we have to fight. If we don't they'll kill us all. I appreciate that you believe in peace, but fighting is the only way to ensure our survival."

She looked down with a disappointed and then Stoick smiled as he moved his head to gesture to the house as he said, "Now come, our son wants you."

He then let go of her and set out into the village while she walked into the house, not changing her expression. When she walked in she saw Hiccup awake in his cradle, wrapped in his fur sleep sack that had a green strap around it. He was a little over a month old and despite everything Stoick told her she was worried he would not survive in this world. He moved his arms as he cried; Valka smiled as she knew he was hungry, so she walked up to the cradle and lifted him out of it.

She cradled him and her arms and placed her right finger on his lips and shushed him, he stopped crying as she said, "Shhh, it's alright. I'll always be here for you."

He smiled at her as she walked to the table and poured some yack milk into a hollow sheep horn. He smiled as he sucked on the end of the horn, drinking the milk out of it. After a couple of minutes he drank all the milk and she put the horn away, she smiled as she grabbed the stuffed Nadder she made for Hiccup with his name stitched on the side. She made it for him so that he would not be afraid of dragons. He giggled as put his arms out toward it and he hugged it when she handed it to him.

She smiled proudly and lovingly at him as she said, "Just like me, you are born different."

Later that night

Ships had come to Berk carrying people from the other Viking tribes; Stoick and the other chiefs were now gathered in the Great Hall, discussing the dragons that threatened their people. Valka was standing on the path to the Great Hall as she cradled Hiccup in her arms and stared up at the Great Hall with a sad expression.

She let out a sad sigh as she said, "(sigh) If only he would listen for once."

She turned around as Gobber walked next to her with his small prosthetic hook on as he smiled and said, "Eh he's just stubborn; it runs in the family."

She looked back at the Great Hall as she said, "I just wish he would try to stop the fighting and find another way."

Gobber showed an honest expression as he said, "We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard. The dragons are vicious beasts; if we don't fight them they'll kill us all."

As he continued he smiled jokingly as he pointed his finger at Hiccup and said, "Although he's so small he wouldn't even be a snack to them."

Hiccup let out a little baby giggle and she smiled at him as she let out a small chuckle.

Hiccup then yawned and showed a tired expression and she continued to smile at him as she said, "Well, we should get him home; it's past his bedtime."

She walked past Gobber and down the hill as she smiled at her son; Hiccup looked forward and his eyes widened as he showed a scared expression and whimpered in fear.

Valka showed a concerned expression as she said, "What's wrong Hiccup?"

She looked forward and her eyes widened in shock as she saw a large man walking uphill in their direction. She had seen many different people from the different Viking tribes but she never saw this man before. As he came closer she could see his face more clearly; he had long hair in dreads and a beard that was also in dreads. He was covered in scars and draped in a cloak of dragon skin, which covered his left shoulder and arm. As he came closer Hiccup whimpered in fear more and Valka held him upright against her chest with her right hand covering the back of his head to comfort him and protect him. She looked at the man with a suspicious and distrusting expression. The man slowly walked past her but turned his head and looked at her with a hostile expression. Valka looked into his eyes and she saw nothing; it was like looking into a bottomless pit from which nothing could escape. She narrowed her eyes at him as she did not change her expression as she took a few steps back, holding Hiccup in the same position to protect him. The man did not change his expression as he groaned at her in a way that sounded like a beast growling at someone. He turned his head back to face forward and continued walking up the hill.

Gobber ran past him and stood to Valka's right as he looked at the man with a worried expression as he softly said, "Who is that?!"

Valka did not change her expression as she stared at the man and said, "I don't know but I don't trust him."

Gobber did not change his expression as he looked ahead and said, "He's heading for the Great Hall."

Valka did not change her expression as she handed Hiccup to Gobber and said, "Take Hiccup home, put him to bed, and don't let anyone in until I get back."

Gobber held Hiccup in his right arm and as Valka ran forward he showed a confused expression as he said, "Where are you going?"

She stopped and turned to face him, not changing her expression, as she said, "I'm going to see what that man is up to."

He narrowed his eyes with a serious expression as he said, "I'll protect him."

He turned and went downhill toward the village while Valka ran after the mysterious man.

Meanwhile

Stoick and the other chiefs were all sitting in the Great Hall discussing what to do about the dragons that threatened them all. There were dozens of them; some sat in thrones while others sat together at tables. Stoick was sitting in a throne near the center of the Hall with the door to his left.

Everyone was talking over each other until Stoick shouted, "Quiet please. Let's get this meeting started."

One chief sitting in a throne showed a serious expression as he said, "Right, now what are we going to do about the dragons?"

Another chief sitting at the end of a table moved his hand as he said, "We should build walls and fortresses to protect our villages and arm them with defenses."

Another chief sitting in a throne moved his right hand through the air in a gesture meaning "no" as he said, "No, we have to find a way to stop them from coming to our villages. We should find something they hate and use that to keep them away."

A chief sitting in the middle of a table showed an angry expression as he pounded the table with both fists as he said, "Nothing will keep those beasts from coming! We need to work on creating better weapons so they will never be able to kill us."

Stoick showed a serious expression as he spoke up and pounded his left fist on the arm of his throne during his second sentence while he said, "You're all wrong! We have to join forces and destroy the nests."

They all looked at him as if he was insane as one chief sitting in a throne made a hand gesture with his right hand as he held a mug in his left hand and said, "Doing that would send us all to our deaths; we'd never survive that."

Stoick did not change his expression as he turned his left hand sideways and said, "If we destroy the nests the dragons will flee to find another home. It's the only way we'll be free of them."

All the chiefs began talking over for a moment and then it quieted down slightly as Stoick showed a serious expression as he looked at one of the chiefs who said, (in the background) "We have to agree on something or they will finish us all!"

Suddenly everyone stopped talking and Stoick turned his face without changing his expression as he saw a mysterious man walk in. It was the very same man that Valka saw walking through the village earlier. Everyone looked at this man with surprise and confusion, for none of them had ever seen this man before. There was something unsettling about this man; the scars that covered his face and the cloak of dragon skin he wore made him seem very ominous. As he slowly walked to the center of the hall it was almost as if he was a ghostly entity that had come from a dark place to do them harm. He then stopped in the middle of the hall and he spoke with a polite yet eldritch tone introduced himself while he turned his body to his right and put his hand out, and as he finished his sentence Stoick stared at him with a suspicious, distrusting, and uneasy expression as he put his left hand on his chin and slightly caressed his beard suspiciously.

While all of this happened the mysterious man softly said, "Please forgive the intrusion, but I am Drago Bludvist, a man of the people, devoted to freeing mankind from the tyranny of dragons."

He put his left hand on his chest as he looked at them and then put it out with his palm facing up as he said, "I alone can control the dragons and I alone can keep you safe…if you bow down and follow me."

All the chiefs then started laughing out loud as if he just told them a hilarious joke; everyone laughed except Stoick who could tell he was serious as he stared at him with the same expression. As the chiefs continued laughing Drago turned his face and looked all of them with hostility and hatred as he felt as though they were mocking him. He then angrily turned around while he rapped himself in his cloak and walked toward the door. Stoick curiously watched him as he left and he suspiciously squinted his eyes at him.

As he walked out the door everyone stopped laughing as he angrily yelled, "Let's see how well you do without me!"

Stoick turned around and he gasped as everyone looked up and saw the rooftop suddenly burst into flames. Several dragons emerged wearing metal armor over their heads; some of the chiefs tried to run to the exit, where Drago was slowly walking rapped in his cloak, but one armored dragon landed on the floor, blocking the door. The chiefs ran backwards in fear as the dragon breathed fire into the air; another started burning the walls and floor and then turned around as it breathed fire into the air. All the chiefs ran around in fear as the dragons started to set fire to the hall; some of the dragons roared ferociously and tried to bite some of the chiefs. The walls lit up as the fire spread over them and the dragons burned some of the tables and thrones.

The chiefs looked around and saw all the armored dragons and the one that was blocking the exit; they showed fear as they saw that they were trapped. Three dragons slowly walked toward them and Stoick cried in ferocity and determination as he charged toward a Sailback. He moved his left hand to punch it in the head but his fist hit the armor. His punch caused it to stumble back some but it showed no pain, whereas Stoick held his fist as he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth in pain. He opened his eyes and showed a horrified expression as the Sailback was not hurt. He took a few steps backwards with his arms at his sides; he had never seen anything like this before.

Meanwhile

Drago was walking downhill toward the village as he grinned evilly; as he walked Valka walked onto the path behind him and watched him with her eyes narrowed in a suspicious and distrusting expression. Her expression then changed to one of surprise and fear as she heard the faint sound of men screaming, she turned around and looked toward the Great Hall and heard the sound of dragons roaring.

She showed fear as she softly said, "Stoick!"

She then started running toward the Great Hall with fear and worry for her husband.

Meanwhile

The entire hall was on fire and it was getting weaker by the minute; all the chiefs looked around and then scattered as some of the dragons tried to breathe fire on them. Stoick looked around and saw how weak the walls were and he noticed that in only a matter of seconds the entire hall would collapse on top of them. He then stared at the dragon standing in front of the doorway and showed a determined expression as he charged toward it. The dragon roared at him and he punched it in the face, not caring about the metal armor, and then he punched it hard in the bottom jaw and it roared in pain and stumbled to the side.

Stoick then stood in front of the doorway and turned around and cupped his mouth as he exclaimed, "Everyone, follow me now!"

They all turned and saw what he had done and they all showed scared expressions as they started running toward him. Stoick then looked up at the ceiling and the walls and saw them begin to fall down. He then made a sound of exertion as he tumbled through the air just before the entire hall collapsed. In just a few seconds the entire hall was a pile of burnt wood and debris. Stoick opened his eyes as the smoke cleared and his jaw dropped with a horrified expression as he saw that no one else made it out. Suddenly all the armored dragons emerged from the debris and flew into the air toward the village. He pulled himself onto his right knee and then stood up as he stared at the pile of debris in horror and devastation.

He then turned his head in surprise as he heard Valka exclaim, "Stoick!"

He turned around to see Valka running toward him with a worried expression; he got up with a shocked and relieved expression as he exclaimed, "Valka!"

He stood up and they hugged each other; he held her arms and looked down at her with a worried expression as he said, "Where's Hiccup?"

She showed a tense but reassuring expression as she said, "He's safe at home with Gobber."

Stoick let out a small sigh of relief and she did not change her expression as she said, "What happened?!"

He looked at her and said, "A man came and used armored dragons to attack us! I'm the only one who survived!"

Valka showed a shocked expression as she asked, "Who did this?!"

He looked up and saw the dragons flying away and he could faintly see the man riding on the back of one of them.

He let go of her and walked past her as he pointed in their direction with a serious and hostile expression as he said, "Him. Drago Bludvist."

He stared with his eyes narrowed in hatred and aggression and Valka looked and saw him and she showed the same expression.

A few months later

It was a calm dark night and everything was peaceful in the village. Since the dragons attacked the meeting of chiefs at the Great Hall they had Viking funerals for all the chiefs, who were succeeded by either their sons or their younger brothers. Stoick had devoted his time to protecting Berk and finding the nest so they could destroy it, but now he knew that now it was not only dragons they need fear but humans as well. Valka walked into the house as she smiled and happily cradled Hiccup in her arms. She walked to the cradle as she smiled at him as she briefly hummed and began to softly sing a lullaby to him as he looked up at her happily with a tired expression.

Valka: "_Sleep so sound on the seas_

_As the waves rock you so gently_

_And never fear the beasts of Berk,_

_For they can't hurt you in your dreams._"

She briefly stopped and Hiccup yawned and smiled as he looked back at her as his eyes began to close while she continued to sing softly.

Valka: "_I'd give you love_

_And endless joy_

_If it would make you happy._

_And I'd show you the world of gods_

_So you would see the way to peace._"

As she continued he blinked twice as his eyelids grew heavier and he nuzzled the right side of his face against her chest.

Valka: "_My precious boy, my only son,_

_Close your eyes and hear me_

_For I will guide you through your life_

_As long as you are near me._

_And I would fly up through the clouds,_

_I'd also do things of charity,_

_And I would give you the power of Thor_

_And always love you proudly._"

As she sang the next verse she happily pulled him closer to her face as he slowly waved his arms as he made happy and sleepy sounds.

Valka: "_I'll show you the way through the clouds_

_As long as I have my sanity,_

_For I could not be more proud,_

_And I will say it loudly._"

As she sang the last two verses Hiccup yawned as he put his arms down on his chest tiredly and he looked at her with his eyes half closed as he slowly drifted asleep. Valka sang the next two verses slightly faster but just as soft and gentle as before.

Valka: "_Now ride up through the clouds_

_And rest upon a dragon's wings_

_And if you're afraid_

_Then listen as the birds sing._

_Sleep so sound on the seas_

_As the waves rock you so gently_

_And never fear the beasts of Berk,_

_For they can't hurt you in your dreams._"

(Note: I know it's not a great lullaby but I was listening to "For the Dancing and the Dreaming" because I thought it would give me ideas for lyrics, and it didn't go the way I'd hoped. Overall I think it's okay.)

Just as Valka ended her lullaby Hiccup closed his eyes as he drifted asleep; Valka smiled as she pulled him close and closed her eyes as she kissed his forehead. She then gently placed him in the cradle and folded her arms as she watched him with a proud and loving smile. Suddenly she turned her head and put her arms out with an alarmed expression as she heard people shouting outside. She hurried to the door and opened it to see people running around and dragons flying in the sky. A Monstrous Nightmare flew by and looked in her direction and it roared at her. She quickly slammed the door with her back against it, expecting a fireball to hit it. After a few seconds she realized nothing happened and she opened the door and ran out. She would not travel too far from the house, so that if Hiccup needed her she would be there in time to protect him. As she ran dragons began to set houses on fire and people ran around with shields and weapons to help fend them off.

Stoick was standing in front of three Vikings with a determined expression and he moved his arms to direct them as he said, "Protect the sheep! Man the catapults!"

He turned his head in surprise as he heard his wife's voice yell, "Stoick!"

He saw Valka running toward him and as she approached a house he looked up and noticed that a Deadly Nadder flying overhead caught sight of her and started flying down toward her. He gasped in horror as he knew what was going to happen.

He started charging toward her as he exclaimed, "Valka, look out!"

She stopped in front of the right wall of the house and turned and looked up and saw the Nadder shoot a fireball at her. As it flew down toward her she stood in shock and fear, but Stoick quickly grabbed her and ran out of the way. They both fell to the ground and the fireball hit the wall of the house and blew up, setting part of the wall on fire. They briefly looked at the fire and got up.

Valka showed a surprised expression as Stoick put his hands on her shoulders as he looked at her with his eyes narrowed and said, "Valka, what are you doing out here?! Get inside!"

He took his hands off her and turned to leave but Valka stopped him with a pleading expression as she said, "Stoick, don't do this! Please! Find another way!"

He looked at her with an angry and annoyed expression as he exclaimed, "We have no choice! If we don't fight they'll kill us all!"

He turned and walked away and she showed a disappointed expression but then looked around with an alarmed expression as the dragons roared and people shouted.

Over the loud overlapping yelling a man's voice exclaimed, "Light the torches!"

One of the huge torches was raised into the air and helped light up the village as the dragons flew in all directions overhead. A Nadder flew past the torch and into the sky; then a boulder hurtling through the air struck a Monstrous Nightmare, causing it to crash to the ground. A Viking with a single-headed axe yelled with ferocity as he ran forward to cut through its neck. Valka ran to stop him while Stoick briefly directed a few Vikings behind them and ran off.

Valka grabbed the man's arm to stop him as she exclaimed, "Stop! You'll only make it worse!"

The Monstrous Nightmare quickly got up and flew away and the man pulled his arm back and looked at her with an annoyed expression and as he left Valka watched him with a disappointed expression. She turned her head to her left as she heard a dragon roar.

She gasped in horror as she saw a Stormcutter break a hole in the right wall of their house as she said, "(Gasp) Hiccup!"

She then ran toward the house as the Stormcutter climbed through the hole and into the house. The Stormcutter climbed down onto the floor and turned its head from left to right, looking for food. Hiccup moved his arms as began to cry, having been woken up, and the dragon turned its head and looked at him in the cradle. Hiccup then stopped crying as the Stormcutter's pupils changed shape while it tilted its head to the right in curiosity. It then moved closer to where its head was right in front of the cradle as it looked at Hiccup. Valka panted heavily as she ran through the door and grabbed a sword off the wall next to it and ran forward with a frightened expression.

She ran around the dragon's side to where she could see its chin and she saw it slowly move its bottom left wing down toward Hiccup, who smiled happily as he put his hand up toward it. Valka ran forward as she held the sword in both hands above her head at her side. She stopped and lowered her sword as her scared expression changed; her eyes slightly squinted in confusion. Then her eyes widened in shock as Hiccup happily giggled. She watched as the dragon looked at Hiccup with curiosity, while Hiccup happily looked at it and made happy baby sounds as he clapped his hands and then grabbed the dragon's talon with his right hand.

Valka could not believe what she was seeing; this dragon did not want to hurt her son. The Stormcutter smiled at Hiccup, and its smile grew as Hiccup made little baby sounds. Suddenly it quickly turned its head as it heard the sound of a floorboard creaking and it accidently cut Hiccup on the right side of his chin. It then saw Valka and quickly moved toward her while Hiccup began to cry in pain. Valka looked at the dragon with a scared and cautious expression as she pointed her sword at it. She slowly backed away and she squinted her eyes curiously as she looked into the dragon's eyes.

The dragon's pupils changed shape as it took a few steps toward her with a curious expression. It raised its head to the same height as hers and she backed away and her curious expression changed to shock and amazement. The Stormcutter showed a friendly smile toward her and she did not change her expression as she had her back against the wall. When she looked into this dragon's eyes it was like seeing herself. Suddenly Stoick came in behind the dragon and yelled ferociously as he threw an axe at the wall between them. He then started running as Valka saw her reflection in the axe and the Stormcutter roared threateningly as it turned around toward him.

Stoick briefly turned to face them and then turned forward while he ran toward the hole and yelled, "Valka, run!"

The Stormcutter breathed a stream of fire at the wall behind Stoick as he jumped out the hole in the wall.

Valka feared for her husband as she grabbed the Stormcutter's bottom left wing and pulled on it as she exclaimed, "No! Don't!"

She pulled it and the dragon lifted its wing to step and then it turned back to Valka, who backed away as it snarled at her with a threatening expression. She took a few steps back as she put her right hand up with a scared expression.

Stoick stood in the hole in the burning wall with his left hand on the side as he looked in their direction and exclaimed, "Hold on!"

He then turned to face Hiccup with a determined expression; he jumped through the fire and rolled on the ground before lifting Hiccup out of the cradle as he cried.

Stoick quickly put Hiccup in his left hand as he grabbed a sickle axe off the wall while he heard Valka yell, "No! Aaahh!"

He turned around as he held the sickle axe high in the air and he stopped as he saw the Stormcutter fly into the sky, carrying Valka in its feet.

It held her by her upper arms and she was facing toward Stoick as she showed fear and screamed, "Stoick!"

He then ran forward as he exclaimed, "Valka!"

He ran forward, towards the burning hole in the wall as he watched them fly away with all the other dragons.

Valka's voice echoed in fear and devastation as she cried, "Stoick!"

They then disappeared into the night and Stoick stopped with a few small steps forward with an expression of shock and heartbreak as he realized she was already gone.

Hiccup stopped crying and looked up into the sky just as Stoick softly said, "Valka."

Hiccup sadly looked up into the sky and then whimpered in sadness as a tear ran down his right cheek at the sight of a dragon taking his mother. As the Stormcutter flew off with the other dragons Valka, with her body facing in the opposite direction, watched as Berk grew smaller and the lights grew dimmer. It was not long before she could no longer see it; she showed a horrified expression, which changed as she closed her eyes sadly as a tear ran down her right cheek. She knew what fate awaited her and now she could do nothing but accept it. She sadly opened her eyes and turned them to the other dragons. Suddenly she showed a surprised expression as the rest of the dragons changed direction. All the other dragons were heading for Hell Hinds Gate, where the nest was, whereas the Stormcutter carrying her was flying in another direction. She turned her head up toward the Stormcutter with curiosity and confusion.

Meanwhile

Gobber and the other Vikings looked up in the sky and watched as the dragons flew away. He turned around and saw Stoick walking as he hung his head with a sad expression as he cradled Hiccup in his left hand.

Gobber walked to Stoick with a serious expression as he said, "Stoick, the dragons are leaving; and we managed to save most of the sheep."

Stoick opened his eyes without moving his head and he looked up at Gobber and let out a sad sigh as he said, "(Sigh) Good."

Gobber showed a curious expression as he looked at Stoick and then turned his head to look around behind him while he said, "What's wrong? Where's Valka?"

Stoick showed a heartbroken expression as he looked at him and said, "She's… She's gone."

Gobber showed a surprised expression as he said, "What?!"

Other Vikings gathered around them and showed concerned expressions as some of them softly said, "What?"

Gobber did not change his expression as he asked, "What happened to her?"

Stoick spoke with a sad tone as he moved his head up as he said, "A dragon broke into our house and she ran in to protect Hiccup. I knew she couldn't kill a dragon so I went to protect them both. I was able to save Hiccup but it was too late for her."

He continued and turned his head slightly to his left and closed his eyes as he briefly paused while he said, "She was carried off… by a Stormcutter."

Everyone around them gasped in horror and Gobber showed a horrified expression which then turned to devastation and sadness as he said, "Aww poor Valka!"

Stoick sadly looked down as he said, "They're probably tearing her limb from limb right now."

Gobber showed empathy as he put his hand on Stoick's shoulder and said, "There's nothing you could have done."

Stoick sadly looked at him out of the corner of his eye as he said, "I would have done whatever it would have taken to save her."

Meanwhile

Valka looked around in curiosity as the dragon brought her to lands she had never seen before. These lands were unfamiliar to her and no one had ever mapped this area before. The Stormcutter roared as it saw something up ahead; Valka curiously turned her head and looked over her right shoulder to see a small island with a butte in the middle of it. It had giant spikes of ice sticking out in every direction; the spikes on the left side of the island were longer and stretched higher. She showed fear as she knew that it was another dragon nest. The Stormcutter carried her as it flew through rock formations and into a dark cave. It dropped her and she grunted as she landed and got onto her feet; she showed fear as other dragons approached her.

They all walked on two legs and had short arms that were like those of a dinosaur's. She backed away as a Snagglefang approached her, growling threateningly. She showed fear when suddenly the Stormcutter stood beside her and growled back at the Snagglefang, causing it to back away. The Stormcutter turned to face her and she showed a nervous expression as it slightly shook its head in the direction of the exit of the cave. It began walking and she began to follow it, all while she looked at the other dragons with a scared expression. She followed it into the heart of the nest, where many plants grew and many dragons flew around. She suddenly turned back to the Stormcutter as it looked at her and moved its head closer to her. She stopped and looked at it with a surprised and amazed expression as it showed a friendly smile toward her.

She slowly moved her left hand up toward its face and its smile disappeared as it showed startled expression as it snorted. She showed much emotion as she slowly moved her hand closer and the dragon moved its head closer with a hesitant expression. Finally, Valka placed her hand on the Stormcutter's nose and her eyes widened as she felt a connection. The Stormcutter looked up, behind her, and it then closed its eyes as it bowed down. Valka curiously turned around and showed a startled expression when she saw something in front of the cliff she was standing on. It was the head of a giant white dragon looking at her. It had two huge tusks and spikes all over the top and sides of its head. She recognized it; it was a Bewilderbeast.

She had seen pictures of the Bewilderbeast in books of dragons and she had read ancient stories about them. She knew that they were considered "the king of all dragons" and that it had icy breath. Once Vikings had hunted and killed hundreds of them and now very few remain. The Bewilderbeast stared at her intently and it let out a small puff of its icy breath, which froze and left a little bit of ice in her hair. She brushed it out and stared forward in amazement, for she realized that everything she believed about dragons was right.

She stared forward in shock as she softly said, "I was right."

Then she showed a sad expression as realized something and she looked down and said, "But I can never return home."

She turned around and walked forward, still facing down with a sad expression, as she said to herself, "They'll never change. Stoick nearly died because I can't kill a dragon. And Hiccup… I could never forgive myself if I got him hurt. They're both better off without me."

Meanwhile

Everyone was standing near the cliff above the docks of Berk; many of the people in the crowd held torches in their hands. They had just sent a small ship out into the sea; on the deck of the ship was a bed that had Valka's clothes and most of her possessions on it.

They all stared at the ship with sad expressions as Gobber held Hiccup, who had a bandage over his scar, and gave a speech and shed a few tears as he said, "May Freyja honor you, and welcome your. May she sing your name with love and fury, so that we may hear it rise from the depths of Folkvangr. And know that you've taken your rightful place in the land of queens. For a great woman has fallen: A chief's wife. A mother. A friend."

Stoick showed a sad expression as he launched the first arrow; he pulled it back in the bow and released it. It flew through the air and hit the boat right in front of the bed; it then began to set the boat on fire. Several other Vikings, including Spitlout, aimed their arrows in the air and launched them. They all hit the boat in different areas, and not long after, the entire boat was on fire. Stoick turned around and Gobber handed Hiccup to him and he turned back around and watched the boat burn. Hiccup began to cry at the sight of the burning boat. Stoick looked down at Hiccup and patted him on the head to calm him down and then he turned back to the ship.

He narrowed his eyes with a serious expression as he said, "Valka, I promise that I will always protect our son, no matter what it takes. Even if it costs me my life!"

Meanwhile

Valka sadly walked out of the nest and onto one of the giant spikes of ice; she was alone except for the Stormcutter, who followed her and showed a concerned expression. She just stared out into the night as she looked over the horizon. She felt sad and lonely as she realized she could never return home and she would never see her family again. She also realized that Hiccup would never remember her because he is too young.

She did not change her expression as she turned her head to her right and then looked up at the sky while she said, "I've lost everything I've ever known. My husband and my son. I was right all these years, but it came with a price."

As she continued she looked down and then turned her head as she sadly closed her eyes and said, "I couldn't protect my son, no matter how hard I tried."

She walked forward as she spoke to herself with emotion as she said, "I tried to help. I tried to talk. I begged for them to try to find peace."

As she continued she turned and stared at the horizon of the sea and then narrowed her eyes with a slightly angry expression and she turned her back with the same expression while she said, "I tried and failed to make them change. But they can't change!"

She turned around to the Stormcutter with an anxious expression as she said, "Now let's fly! Let's fly!"

The Stormcutter snorted happily at her as she ran toward it and climbed on its back while she said, "It's time to see what it's like!"

She spoke with an excited expression as the Stormcutter flew up into the air as she stared forward and said, "Let's fly! Let's fly!"

She smiled and closed her eyes happily with her hair blowing in the wind as she said, "I love the wind in my face!"

She then stared into space with a slightly angry expression as she said, "They don't need me anymore."

The Stormcutter smoothly flew over the surface of the water and she smiled as she looked down at it and then stared forward while she said, "I've never felt so alive! It's better if I just disappeared."

The Stormcutter flew up and straight forward with its wings in "X" formation; Valka smiled as she looked up in thought and turned and stared at the horizon while she said, "Everything we thought we knew was absolutely wrong."

She smiled in thought as she turned and faced forward as the Stormcutter began to flap its four wings faster while she said, "And now no one can tell me whether I'm right or wrong."

The Stormcutter smiled as it flew faster and Valka's hair blew in the wind as she anxiously looked from the dragon's head to the sky while she said, "Finally, I can learn the truth. All your secrets and so much more."

She showed an excited expression as she got an idea and she held one of the Stormcutter's spikes with her right hand.

The Stormcutter looked at her out of the corner of its eye and saw her point her left hand up at the sky, and it flew up while she said, "At last I can see what it means to soar."

The Stormcutter quickly flew toward the clouds and Valka did not change her expression as she held on and repeated herself as she exclaimed, "Let's fly! Let's fly!"

She had her left arm behind her with her palm open as she happily exclaimed, "I feel as though I have wings!"

The Stormcutter happily flapped all four of its wings as Valka happily repeated herself again and said, "Let's fly! Let's fly!"

She looked up and put her left hand up as she happily exclaimed, "I don't even feel the cold!"

The Stormcutter then flew straight under the clouds and Valka let go of its spike and put her hands up. She smiled as she moved her hands through the clouds; she showed an amazed expression as they felt like floating water.

The Stormcutter slowly moved up through the clouds and glided over them; Valka smiled as she saw the northern lights shine and she said, "In all my life I've never felt so alive and free! It's as though I've just been born again!"

She turned her head and looked at all the stars and the moon with an amazed expression as she said, "And now I see a world more great than I could have dreamed."

She stared into space with a slightly angry expression as she turned her head to her right and said, "I'm never going back! It's better that I stay dead!"

She then smiled excitedly as she took a few steps forward with her hands in fists as she exclaimed, "Let's fly! Let's fly!"

She stood on the back of the Stormcutter's neck and it smiled at her as she looked at it with a friendly smile while she said, "At least here I'm not alone."

She then leaned forward as she happily exclaimed, "Let's fly! Let's fly!"

She looked up with a happy expression as she exclaimed, "I can be all I can be!"

She faced forward, looking straight at the northern lights, as she put her hands to her sides with her palms facing out as she said, "Here I stand, and here I'll stay!"

She then leaned forward as she put her arms out and let them blow in the wind with her eyes closed as she proudly exclaimed, "They can say what they want!"

She then opened her eyes as she said, "They're better off without me anyway."

She then held on to the Stormcutter's spike as he quickly maneuvered his body and flew back to the nest.

(Note: If you couldn't tell I based this scene off the "Let it go" scene from "Frozen" but did it without the singing, don't let the repeating "Let's fly" fool you.)

A few months passed and things were not the same on Berk without Valka. She was not the strongest but she was the most kind and generous out of everyone. Stoick had decided that the only way to protect Berk was to find the nest and destroy it. He devoted much of his time to planning an attack on the nest, but he still dedicated his life to raising Hiccup. Many days Hiccup would suddenly start crying and Stoick knew that it was because he missed Valka, they both did. Every night when Stoick would put Hiccup to bed he would give him the stuffed Nadder Valka made for him, for he knew she would have wanted that. But every time he gave Hiccup the stuffed dragon it would scare him and make him cry. Stoick tried to stay strong but it was very difficult with Valka gone.

One day Gobber came into the house with two helmets; he showed a friendly smile as he handed one to Stoick and said, "Here Stoick, I thought this might make you feel better about Valka."

Stoick held the helmet by the horns; it looked just like the one he already had except it only had two horns.

He looked at it curiously as Gobber said, "I made it from half of her breastplate."

Stoick then showed a warm smile as he took his old helmet off and put the new one on.

Gobber handed him the other, which was rounder with smaller horns, and smiled as he said, "I made this one for Hiccup. It's made from the other half of her breastplate."

Stoick showed a warm smile as he held the helmet and he looked at him and said, "Thank you Gobber."

He turned and walked away to put the helmet on a shelf as he said, "I'll give it to him when he's older, when he's ready."

Meanwhile, Valka had learned so much about dragons and how they could be trained. She became good friends with the Stormcutter who abducted her and she named him Cloudjumper. She had learned many amazing things that no one had ever even thought about dragons. She felt happy sometimes, but she always missed Berk and Stoick and Hiccup. She wanted to go back more than anything, but she knew she was doing the right thing. One day she was riding Cloudjumper through the sky, happily feeling the wind in her face, when suddenly she heard the sound of a dragon roaring in distress.

Cloudjumper flew lower and she saw a large fleet of ships in front of an island. She saw people launching nets into the air and trapping dragons. They were also trapping dragons in cages and in metal dome shaped traps. Cloudjumper flew onto a cliff and they both looked down at all the ships. They saw people loading the traps onto the ships with the dragons inside them. Valka also noticed that standing on some of the ships were dragons that had armor over their heads. She also noticed a familiar man standing on the bow of the front ship. She recognized him from that night of the gathering of the chiefs and she knew it was him: Drago Bludvist.

She narrowed her eyes with hatred while Cloudjumper growled threateningly as they both saw that many of the dragons were wounded from the traps. Valka badly wanted to fly down there and fight Drago, to avenge the chieftains he killed. However, she knew that with so many people and dragons under his control she would be no match, even with Cloudjumper's help, but she knew she had to do something. She did not change her expression as she moved her eyes around to see the rest of the area as she thought of what to do. She then decided that the smart thing to do would be to fly down and free as many dragons from the traps as she could without endangering herself and Cloudjumper.

She then showed a determined expression as she ran onto Cloudjumper's back and exclaimed, "Come along Cloudjumper!"

Cloudjumper roared as he flew down; he flew over Drago's men and they screamed and ran as he breathed a stream of fire onto the ground. He set some of the cage traps on fire, destroying them and setting the dragons free. The dragons followed Valka and Cloudjumper and breathed streams of fire onto the ground, destroying some of the net traps.

As the continued the sound of the men screaming and the traps being destroyed caught Drago's attention as he turned and looked at them with an angry and surprised expression as he said, "What?"

He saw Cloudjumper flying and he squinted his eyes as he could faintly see Valka riding him and he showed a vexed expression as he said, "A dragon rider."

Cloudjumper landed next to a dome trap and Valka hurried off of him and began cranking the handle. Drago's men charged toward them, screaming as they held their weapons over their heads; but the dragons Valka and Cloudjumper had freed landed in front of them and breathed streams of fire at them, to protect Valka. Valka finished opening the trap and a Nadder flew out; Valka quickly got back on Cloudjumper and they flew as the rest of the dragons followed them and they freed more from dome traps. Then they all flew toward a few ships and set them on fire and freed the dragons they had loaded onto them.

Valka ducked her head a few times as the men began shooting arrows and blow darts at them. She showed a distressed expression as she moved her left arm forward, signaling for Cloudjumper and the other dragons to retreat. It was not long before they and the other dragons were out of range of their arrows and blow darts. They all watched the dragons fly away; Drago showed a vexed expression, but it gradually changed to an expression showing he was getting an idea.

A man came up to Drago as he stared forward and said, "They took all the dragons we just captured."

Drago did not change his expression as he continued to stare at the dragons as he said, "Send a ship to track them down."

He turned around and began walking toward the bow of his ship, not changing his expression, as the man looked at him with a determined expression and said, "Yes! We'll make them pay for what they've done!"

Drago continued walking without even turning to face the man as he ordered, "No, extend the hand of friendship to them."

As he continued he stopped in front of the bow and looked down at a chain that stretched down into the water where large bubbles made their way to the surface while he said, "Perhaps this rider can be useful to me and my cause."

A few days later

Valka was in her dragons' nest happily looking around at all the dragons flying around. She turned her head and smiled as she saw a mother Gronckle happily playing with her babies. Valka's smile changed to a frown and she turned her head and stared down into space as she thought about Hiccup. Suddenly she showed a surprised expression as she heard some of the dragons roaring at something threateningly. Valka ran out and stood on a spike of ice and looked down to see one of Drago's ships on the beach. She narrowed her eyes angrily as she turned around and ran back into the nest. She immediately road Cloudjumper out of the nest and he growled angrily as he landed in front of the men, and several other dragons followed them and did the same. The men showed nervous expressions as they knew they were no match for all these dragons. Valka noticed that they were unarmed, so she climbed off of Cloudjumper and walked toward them.

She narrowed her eyes with anger and distrust as she said, "What do you want?"

One of them narrowed his eyes with distrust as he looked at her and said, "Drago wants you to join his army. He thinks you may be useful to our cause. He has dedicated his life to freeing the people of the world from the threat of dragons."

Valka narrowed her eyes even more as Cloudjumper and the other dragons growled ferociously at them, and she said, "Tell Drago that I would rather die than serve him! Now leave while you still have the chance."

The dragons behind her walked forward as they growled at the men, surrounding them on the beach of the island. They showed nervous expression as they ran onto their ship and set sail away from the island. Over the next few days Valka had given herself a change of clothes; she now wore brown layered pants with an orange belt, along with a brown chest plate over her tunic with a large fur hood with a hole for her hair. She also wore brown shoulder pads and armbands that had three spikes on the bottom of the forearms; she also had brown boots that had spikes on the side. Lastly she had a few layers of cloth around her waist and over her legs, exposing her right leg. She knew she would see more of Drago and his army, so she had to be prepared to fight. She led two dragon attacks against Drago's men and managed to free many of the dragons he trapped. Drago was furious as he watched her fly off with the dragons she had stolen from him.

One day Valka was scratching the back of a Snagglefang's head when suddenly she heard the sound of dragons roaring outside. She ran out to see ten of Drago's ships on the beach of her island. They were launching nets in the air, trapping some of her dragons, and firing catapults at her nest. She showed an angry expression as she quickly climbed on Cloudjumper and flew through the sky. She led some of her dragons against Drago's forces; they began destroying his traps and freeing the dragons he captured. But Drago sent his armored dragons against them; the dragons fought each other in the air. Cloudjumper flew through the air as Valka stood on his back and looked down with an angry and determined expression. Suddenly someone launched a net and it hit them and sent them crashing to the ground. Valka fell off Cloudjumper and landed in the snow; she quickly got up and ran to him and got the net off of him. She was about to climb onto his back but he roared ferociously and she turned around to see they were surrounded by Drago's men and two armored dragons stood in front of them.

Valka showed a determined expression as she stayed close to Cloudjumper, preparing for anything. Suddenly all the men stopped moving; the ones in the middle cleared away and made a path. She looked and saw Drago Bludvist walking toward them; he narrowed his eyes angrily as he recognized Valka from when he visited Berk. As he walked the armored dragons turned to him and bowed and he angrily snarled at Valka. She narrowed her eyes at him in anger and hatred as he stopped walking.

He pounded his right fist on his chest as he angrily exclaimed, "Those who are not with me are against me! And anyone who stands against me pays with their life!"

He then walked forward and Cloudjumper angrily snarled at him before breathing a stream of fire onto him. Drago did not even flinch as he used his right arm and wrapped himself in his cloak of dragon skin. Cloudjumper's fire just moved over and around the cloak and Drago just kept walking as if the fire was only a gentle wind in his face. Cloudjumper stopped and Drago unwrapped himself as he stared at them both angrily. A man handed him his bull hook and Valka showed surprise as she took a small step backwards and put her right hand on Cloudjumper's side. Drago kept walking and Cloudjumper roared at him threateningly.

Drago then angrily began to yell loudly; he yelled in a way that sounded like he was trying to roar like a dragon, and he twirled his bull hook around over his head. As he continued Cloudjumper showed a surprised and scared expression. As he finished he stuck the tip of his bull hook into the ground and walked forward as he snarled angrily. Cloudjumper did not change his expression as he moved his head down and bowed to Drago. Drago then put his boot on Cloudjumper's nose; Valka showed a furious expression as he treated Cloudjumper like his own personal slave.

Drago smiled evilly as he looked at Cloudjumper and softly said, "Now you are mine!"

Valka then ran toward him and punched him in the face and kicked him in the chest, causing him to stumble backwards. He then grabbed his bull hook and stared at her angrily.

Cloudjumper got up and looked at him threateningly as Valka put her hand on the side of his neck and said, "You will never take our dragons!"

Drago did not change his expression as he was ready to fight her as he said, "No one can help you!"

Suddenly they all showed startled expressions as they heard a loud rumbling. They all looked up to see Valka's Bewilderbeast emerge from the top of the nest. It roared loudly and ferociously as it began to break through the ice on the outside of the nest.

Drago showed a shocked expression, which turned into an angry expression as he said, "The Alpha!"

The Bewilderbeast looked down at all of them and it breathed its icy breath, which created giant spikes of ice that destroyed Drago's traps and three of his ships. Valka ran onto Cloudjumper's back and he flew up and hovered in front of the Bewilderbeast's head as they all looked down at the army with intimidating expressions. Valka's dragons then around them and hovered near the Bewilderbeast. Drago showed a furious expression as he knew they could not win this battle.

Drago did not take his eyes off of them as he pointed the tip of his bull hook at the remaining ships and said, "To the ships."

All the men hurried to the remaining ships and Drago was the last to turn around. He slowly began walking to the ships but turned around as he heard the sound of wings flapping. He turned around to see Valka standing on Cloudjumper as he hovered ten feet in the air in front of him.

They both stared at each other with hostile expressions and Drago began to turn back around as he softly said, "Until we meet again. And we will."

He turned around and walked to a ship and they all began to sail away. Valka stared at him with the same expression; for once she agreed with him, they would meet again.

Over the next five years Valka had learned much more about dragons, she even learned some interesting things about Night Furies; though she had never seen a Night Fury alive before; she had only seen them as dead bodies. She had learned from their bodies that they had the ability to split their flap fins in two in "V" shape. She had also learned that the plates on the plates on the sides of their heads indicated their ages. Meanwhile on Berk, Stoick was doing his best to raise Hiccup by himself, but it was not easy without Valka. Hiccup was afraid of dragons and the stuffed dragon that Valka made for him scared him and gave him nightmares. One day, when Hiccup was three, Stoick took him on a fishing trip and Hiccup through the toy dragon into the ocean. Stoick was sad but he understood that Hiccup could not see the sentimental value in it.

During her fifth year Valka had made a staff that had hooks on both ends that curved in opposite directions. One of the hooks had large beads in it that made a raddling sound; she used the staff as an effective weapon and as a way to control her dragons. She had saved many dragons from Drago and his trappers. They had crossed paths many times and Valka interfered with his plans many times. Though Drago deeply wanted to see Valka finished, he saw her as a minor annoyance that was not worth his time and resources. She was no great threat to his army or his plans by herself, but one day he would finally defeat her.

One day Valka was watching the dragons of her nest flying around but she felt sad. It was the anniversary of the day Cloudjumper abducted her; it was now officially five years since she last saw Stoick and Hiccup. She turned around and walked out onto a spike of ice and stared out into the horizon. She thought about her husband and son and tilted her head down as she let out a heavy sigh of sadness. Meanwhile on Berk, Stoick was alone in the Great Hall, standing at the table as he looked down at a map of Berk and the islands around it. He had let his beard grow out some and now had it in more braids. He had both his hands firmly down on the map as he stared at it with a serious expression, thinking about how he could protect his people from the dragons. But his serious expression gradually changed to a sad expression as he thought about what day it was and he tilted his head up some and looked at the picture of the dragons' nest. He stared at it for a moment before taking his eyes off of it and taking off his helmet. He held his helmet in front of his face and stared at it and thought about Valka and that night when he watched that dragon fly off with her. He then turned his eyes forward in thought and then he narrowed his eyes in anger and determination. He put his helmet back on and remembered that he had to be strong.

Over the next ten years Valka had learned much more about dragons; she had learned a way to befriend all dragons of any species or class. It was somewhat similar to how Drago controlled dragons by making them fear him. She would approach them slowly and calmly to show them she did not wish to harm them. She would also crouch low to the ground and put her hand in front of their faces. If they trusted her they would lie down and she would gently rub them as a show of kindness. But with each passing year Drago's army grew larger and more powerful, but so did Valka's. Meanwhile on Berk, as Hiccup grew up he wanted to be more like his father and the other Vikings; he wanted to fight and kill dragons. But every time he went out at night during a dragon attack he would either get himself into trouble or cause problems for the other Vikings. He became Gobber's apprentice in helping him in his shop where they made weapons to battle the dragons.

He had issues with Stoick because he never listened to him; Stoick was worried about him and he wondered what he would do. He was worried about what Hiccup would be like when he was older and how he would lead their people when he became chief. He was almost ready to give up on Hiccup, for he knew that Hiccup had always been different. Hiccup also developed feeling for a beautiful girl his age named Astrid, but she did not show much interest in him. The other Vikings his age, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut, all made fun of him for being so small and bad at fighting dragons. Hiccup was very intelligent and tried inventing new ways to fight dragons, but his ideas never worked and only got him into trouble. One day, when Hiccup was fifteen, Stoick and Gobber were alone in the Great Hall talking about him.

Stoick stared downward in space in thought with his hands on his knees as he said, "What am I going to do about him Gobber? He never listens, he gets himself into trouble, and every time he gets into trouble I have to get him out."

Gobber had his prosthetic mug on as he sat at the table and turned to him with a smile as he said, "You know, he reminds me a lot of a woman I used to know. What was her name again? Oh right, Valka."

Stoick looked at him out of the corner of his eye and sighed with a defeated expression as he said, "Aye, if only she were here. She'd know what to do."

Meanwhile Valka had met a few new dragon trappers working for Drago; their leader called himself "Eret, son of Eret". She attacked him and his men and stole all of their dragons; Eret went to Drago and told him what happened with fear. Eret promised that he would not fail Drago again, and Drago knew that. As punishment for failing him, Drago gave him a scar on the left side of his chest in the shape of a symbol. Drago warned him that if he failed him again his punishment would be far more severe.

One night, on Berk, Hiccup went out with the bola sling he made and had miraculously managed to shoot down a Night Fury. He told his father and all the other Vikings but no one believed him, so he decided to go out into the woods and look for it. What he did not know was that he was about to follow his mother's footsteps. He found the Night Fury but it had survived the crash; Hiccup had his knife and wanted to kill it. But when he looked into its eye it reminded him of himself, so he set it free and it had the opportunity to kill him but it spared him and left. Hiccup decided he did not want to fight dragons but Stoick decided it was time to put him in training with the other Viking teens. Hiccup became curious as to why the Night Fury did not kill him.

He managed to find it and discovered that when he shot it down he took off its left tailfin, leaving it unable to fly. He soon managed to train it and named it Toothless, as he discovered that the Night Fury had retractable teeth. He also made him a new tailfin and rode him through the sky. He learned much about dragons from Toothless and used that in his training to make people think he was good at fighting dragons. Stoick became proud of him and gave him the helmet Gobber made for him from half of Valka's breastplate. Hiccup graduated first in dragon training and would be rewarded the honor of killing a Monstrous Nightmare in front of the whole village. Hiccup knew he could not do it, so he decided to leave Berk forever, but Astrid followed him and found out about Toothless. She tried to tell everyone but Hiccup and Toothless kidnapped her and showed her the beauty of flying. At that moment she started to have feeling for Hiccup, but that night they found the nest.

They discovered that the reason the dragons were raiding Berk was because they were trying to feed a giant dragon called "The Red Death". And if they did not feed it enough it would eat them. The next day Hiccup tried to show everyone that they did not have to fight dragons as he tried to train the Monstrous Nightmare. It did not work and the Nightmare tried to kill Hiccup, so Toothless came to save him. Stoick and the other Vikings captured Toothless and Stoick was furious with Hiccup. Hiccup accidentally told him about the nest and Stoick figured out a way to find it. Hiccup tried to warn Stoick about the nest but he did not listen; he was so angry that he disowned Hiccup, but he felt bad about it. Though he still felt angry and decided to use Toothless to lead them to the nest.

Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs managed to train the dragons that were used for dragon training. Stoick and the other Vikings soon found the nest and encountered the Red Death. Stoick was terrified and was ready to sacrifice himself to save the others, but then Hiccup and the other Viking teens came, riding on the backs of dragons. Stoick was amazed and he helped Hiccup save Toothless and apologized for all that he had done. Hiccup and Toothless had saved Astrid and defeated the Red Death, causing it to crash to the ground and explode. Hiccup fell off of Toothless and into the explosion and Stoick and the others found Toothless and thought Hiccup had been killed. Toothless revealed that he saved Hiccup by wrapping him in his wings; Stoick thanked Toothless, though in the explosion Hiccup lost his left leg.

Hiccup woke up a few weeks later in his house to find that he now had a small prosthetic leg and that they now kept dragons as pet and rode them. Everyone was happy to see him, especially Astrid, who gave him a kiss. They now had a new prosthetic tailfin for Toothless that was red with a white picture of a Viking on it. Hiccup loved flying very much and the other Vikings had become friends with their dragons. Astrid named her Deadly Nadder Stormfly and she was close friends with her. Fishlegs was good friends with his Gronckle and named it Meatlug. Snotlout was not as close to his Monstrous Nightmare, whom he named Hookfang, but he did care about him. Ruffnut and Tuffnut shared a Hideous Zippleback as they both named the heads they would ride. Ruffnut called the head she would ride Barf, while Tuffnut called his head Belch.

Then Snoggletog came and everyone was excited to be celebrating it with their dragons. The dragons left, but Hiccup brought them back and revealed that they left to lay eggs, so they brought a boat full of baby dragons. Fishlegs also discovered that Meatlug was actually a girl.

That night they all happily celebrated and Stoick happily and proudly watched them all as he said, "If only Valka were here to see this."

As time went by Hiccup learned much more about dragons and had many more adventures. He and Astrid had feelings for each other but they were shy about them and would not confess their feelings to each other, at least not yet. Gobber had changed his store to one where he would make and sell saddles and also fix dragon teeth. Hiccup once found the stuffed dragon Valka had made for him when he was a baby and he kept it to keep her close. One day Stoick saw Hiccup and Astrid flying in the sky, having fun and he smiled lovingly as he could tell they liked each other. He then turned and walked around the side of their house and showed a sad expression as he looked up into the sky, in the direction he saw the Stormcutter fly when it took Valka.

He was sad because of what day it was and he let out a sad sigh as he said, "Happy anniversary my dear."

He then closed his eyes as he continued and said, "You were right. If only we had known then. If only I had listened."

He opened his eyes as he sadly looked down a bit; meanwhile at Valka's dragon nest, she stood on a spike of ice and stared into the horizon as she held her staff in her right hand.

She let out a sad sigh as she looked down and then back toward the horizon as she said, "Happy anniversary Stoick."

Valka had gotten used to life alone with the dragons but she always missed Stoick and Hiccup. She especially missed Hiccup; she felt she did the right thing staying away from Berk, but she wished she had spent more time with her son. She wondered how he turned out and what he was like now. She would have never guessed that he would take after her, or that he would learn to train dragons. Over the next five years Hiccup matured into a handsome young adult and he and the other Vikings learned much about dragons. Eventually they invented their own sport: Dragon Racing. Hiccup had made himself a new saddle and a new prosthetic leg, which was helpful when he would ride Toothless. Astrid and Hiccup became closer and eventually became a couple; Stoick would even sometimes call her his future daughter-in-law. Stoick now had gray hairs in his beard and Valka had some gray hairs as well. When Hiccup was twenty he had invented new ways of flying and though he did not know it, he was becoming more and more like his mother.

(Note: This next scene is supposed to be a montage.)

Hiccup was happily riding Toothless through the sky and through and over the clouds as the wind blew through his hair. Valka smiled as she held her staff and rode Cloudjumper through the orange sky, lit by the sunset, with hundreds of other dragons flying around them. Hiccup petted Toothless and scratched him while Toothless shook his body as he showed an affectionate expression. Valka happily walked through her dragon nest, smiling at the dragons she passed while briefly scratching and petting them as they looked at her affectionately. Hiccup was in the dragon training arena when he walked up to a Monstrous Nightmare and gradually earned its trust simply by gently putting his hand on its snout. Valka was on a mountainside when she slowly approached a dragon with her hand in front of its face, as it growled at her threateningly; it smiled at her and fell onto its side as she smiled and rubbed the side of its head. Hiccup was standing on a mountainside with a determined expression as he practiced with Inferno, a sword he invented that would spray Zippleback gas and light itself on fire with Monstrous Nightmare saliva. He waved it through the air like he was fighting something as the fire waved through the air. Valka was an ice cave and she narrowed her eyes determinedly as she twirled her staff around and swung it and jabbed it in the air, practicing so she would be ready for Drago and is men. Hiccup was wearing some armor he made as he rode Toothless through the air and then dropped off of him; he then grabbed some straps in his pant legs and pulled them out to reveal that he made fake wings for him to glide through the air. Valka smiled happily as she stood on Cloudjumper as he flew through the air, then she walked off his left top wing and across a Sailback's wings. She walked across other dragons' wings as they flew through the air and then she jumped off one and landed back on Cloudjumper. Hiccup smiled as he sat on Toothless, wearing his armor, and he had his helmet on and pushed the front of it down to cover his face, like a mask. Valka narrowed her eyes with a determined expression as she put on her armor she made to fight Drago and his trappers. She made it to look like the Bewilderbeast; it consisted of large chest armor, large armbands with talons above her hands, a red torn cape, stripes of fabric around her waist, and a helmet that had six horns and tusks. The armor was covered in red and blue paint; the eyes of the helmet were painted black to look like the inside of a skull and made it look like her eyes were squinted angrily. Valka narrowed her eyes as she stared forward and put her helmet on, covering her face. There was then a split screen image of Hiccup and Valka, with Hiccup on the left side and Valka on the right. Hiccup was wearing his armor as Toothless soared straight up into the air and smiled as he let himself fall and then he flew straight forward and twisted and turned a few times. Valka was wearing her armor as she rode Cloudjumper through the sky, she held a red and blue shield in her left hand as she twirled her staff in her right hand; then she stopped and leaned forward as Cloudjumper made many turns through the air with a determined expression.

A few weeks later, Valka was riding Cloudjumper through the sky with dozens of other dragons following behind as the sun was going down. She was keeping an eye out for Drago's trappers when she suddenly saw a black dragon flying through the sky.

She spoke with a shocked and confused expression as she said, "It can't be! Can it?"

Cloudjumper flew closer and she could see that it was a living, breathing Night Fury; but she could also see a twenty year old boy riding on its back. She felt anger as there was no doubt in her mind that he was one of Drago's trappers; Cloudjumper then began to pursue them. The Night Fury flew smoothly as it emerged from the clouds and flew over them; the boy stared forward with an angry expression and eventually he screamed in rage and laid down on the Night Fury's back. The Night Fury opened its mouth and made a low guttural sound of concern as he moved his eyes up to look at him.

The boy stared up into the sky in thought and then patted the dragon on the back with his left hand while he said, "Don't worry bud. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise."

The Night Fury continued to glide over the clouds as it made a low guttural sound of curiosity. It turned its head to the right curiously and saw Valka's staff emerge from the clouds. The dragon narrowed its eyes and snarled suspiciously at the sight; the boy continued to lie down and stare up in thought when he looked out of the corner of his right eye and saw Valka flying next to them.

The boy closed his eyes with an annoyed expression as he got up and looked at her while he said, "Aw come on dad, really?!"

The boy then showed a surprised and frightened expression when he saw she was not who he thought she was. Valka stared at the boy intently; behind her helmet she showed anger. She did not know why he called her "dad" but she did not care the least bit. The boy stared at her with a worried expression as he had no idea who she was. She stood still as she moved through the clouds and briefly shook the bottom of her staff and she disappeared below the clouds.

The boy narrowed his eyes with a cautious expression as he bent over while the Night Fury growled and he said, "Okay. No sudden moves."

Cloudjumper let out a small roar as he flew straight up in front of them with his wings together as Valka held onto him. The Night Fury stopped and hovered in place and he and the boy turned their heads as Cloudjumper and Valka circled around them. Valka pointed her staff at the boy like she was ready to fight and the boy and the Night Fury watched them as they circled around and hovered in front of them. Cloudjumper separated his top and bottom wings and tilted his wings as he snorted at them.

The boy showed a nervous expression as he said, "Hold on. Hold on."

Valka would have been amazed by the Night Fury if she was not so focused on the boy. She had never seen this boy before; she had noticed that he had a prosthetic left leg and that the Night Fury had a fake tailfin, so she figured the boy must have done it. The Night Fury squinted his eyes with a vexed expression as he growled at Cloudjumper. Cloudjumper threateningly opened his mouth and snarled at the Night Fury. They both hovered in front of each other for a moment. Suddenly the Night Fury heard a loud squeal and he turned his head in surprise as a dragon flew behind them. The boy turned around just as the dragon used its feet and grabbed him by the upper arms and flew off with him.

The Night Fury began to fall, due to its prosthetic tailfin, and as it fell the boy looked down with a scared expression and cried, "TOOTHLESS!"

The Night Fury roared in distress as it fell with its back toward the ground and it fell straight through some ice. It sunk in the water but then flew out and flapped its wings to try to get up, but fell back into the water. It swam up and grabbed on a floating piece of ice and watched the dragons fly off with the boy; the Night Fury growled in devastation but refused to give up. Three of Valka's Seashockers swam under the ice toward him as he tried to get out of the water. They swam toward him from deep under the water as he desperately tried to climb onto the ice and follow them. They emerged from the water and the Night Fury turned to them and whimpered as they pulled him under the water. The boy's helmet then floated to the surface of the water.

Valka and Cloudjumper were flying ahead of all the other dragons and the boy showed a worried expression as he looked toward them and said, "Hey! You left my dragon back there! He can't fly on his own, he'll drown!"

She stared forward as she ignored the boy, for she knew her Seashockers would rescue the Night Fury. She decided to interrogate him and make him tell her how he captured that Night Fury. The boy looked forward and squinted his eyes as they approached her nest. They flew through an entrance and into an ice cave; the dragon carrying him dropped him in the middle of the cave, where dozens of sleeping dragons around him woke up.

He got up with his arms out and turned around to look for her as he said, "Hey! Uh… We have to head back for my dragon!"

He then showed a startled expression as a dragon growled and approached him on all fours. The boy took a step back and pulled a small metal hilt off his pant leg; he held it and out came a retractable blade that was lit on fire. The boy slowly waved it around his head in front of the dragon as they all watched. Valka was sitting on Cloudjumper's back as she watched the boy; though she did not show it behind her mask, she was amazed by this weapon. The boy stopped and waved it to his left as the dragon in front of him widened its pupils with a mesmerized expression. It turned its head to watch it move, and then it tilted its head as the boy held it to his right and moved it down.

Valka tilted her head in curiosity, as she noticed what the boy was trying to do. The boy raised his sword when the dragon that abducted him approached him and snarled at him. He turned around and noticed he was surrounded by dragons. He retracted his blade and reached down and pulled a small canister off the side of his right boot. He ejected an empty one from the hilt and put the other one in; he then rotated his body as he sprayed Zippleback gas in a circle around him and then he made a spark that lit the gas caused an explosion. All the dragons slightly moved back in surprise; Valka was surprised by this weapon and how the boy used it.

The boy put his left hand up with a serious expression as he slowly approached the dragon that abducted him. Valka watched the boy curiously as he gently approached the dragon with his hand in front of its snout and was about to touch it as it showed a curious expression toward him. She then lowered her shield in surprise and hopped off of Cloudjumper's back. The boy heard the sound of her footsteps and turned to face her. She stood in a fighting stance as she stayed close to the dragons and circled around him.

The boy put his hands up as he showed a cautious expression and said, "Who are you? The dragon thief?"

He then thought for a moment before he guessed, "Uh… Drago Bludvist?"

She then realized he was not working for Drago, which made her more curious about this boy.

The boy showed a slightly annoyed expression as she did not respond and moved his arms with his palms up as he said, "Do you even understand what I'm saying?"

She briefly spun her staff and then smashed one end on the ground; it rattled a bit and a Sailback came flying in, carrying the Night Fury in its feet.

It then gently dropped the Night Fury on the ground and the boy ran toward it as he said, "Toothless!"

The Night Fury shook itself dry and the boy ran up to him and hugged his face with a relieved expression as he said, "Ah, it's okay. It's okay. It's okay."

Valka tilted her head to her right in surprise as the boy said, "I'm glad to see you bud."

The Night Fury licked the boy as he looked at them and then it made a sound similar to a purr as it looked at him affectionately while he said, "You really had me worried there."

This Night Fury seemed to care about the boy and the boy seemed to feel the same way about it. Valka was more curious than she had ever been before; this boy acted nothing like any dragon trapper she had ever seen, in fact, he reminded her of herself in some way. He also seemed strangely familiar, almost as if she had met him before. She then decided to shed some light on the situation and thoroughly examine this boy.

She turned her head to a Sailback behind her and shook her staff in front of it and rattled it some. The Sailback then lit its fire in its mouth and let it burn like a torch; the boy and the Night Fury turned to all of them and narrowed their eyes some. The rest of the dragons behind Valka also lit their fire in their mouths like torches, lighting up the ice cave. The Night Fury snorted in anger as it looked at all of them and growled as it moved closer to the boy. Valka stood up straight and watched as the Night Fury curled its tail around the boy as it growled; it was clearly protecting him.

She then kneeled down and got on all fours as she put her staff and shield down; she walked toward them slowly as she crouched down on two legs. They took a few small steps back as the Night Fury snarled at her threateningly. She moved closer with her left hand out and the Night Fury snarled at her as she leaned on her right hand. But when she waved her hand in front of its face it smiled and rolled onto its back. It purred as she gently rubbed its neck and she turned back to the boy and got up on her legs as she moved her hand toward the boy's face to examine him. The boy showed a nervous expression as he looked at her and she came closer.

As she moved closer to his face he turned his head to his left with a nervous expression as he said, "Uh… Uhhhh…"

As he finished she raised her head and let out a soft gasp; her hand was just inches away from his face. In the light she saw a small white scar on his chin under his lip and above his small bit of facial hair. She lowered her hand as she noticed it was identical to the scar Cloudjumper accidentally gave her baby twenty years ago on Berk. She took a step back as she panted in shock as she realized it was him.

She took a big step back and kneeled down as she breathed heavily, then she spoke as she said, "Hiccup?"

The boy narrowed his eyes in confusion as he said, "Uh…"

She then took her helmet off and stared at him in shock and awe as she said, "C-Could it be?"

She put her helmet down and smiled happily as she said, "…After all these years."

She briefly looked down in confusion and then back at him with a smile while she said, "How is this possible?"

He looked at her with confusion and then squinted his eyes as he said, "Uh should I… Should I know you?"

She briefly turned away with a slightly disappointed expression as she realized that he would not remember her.

She looked back at him and turned away as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye and turned her eyes away while she said, "No, you were only a babe."

He narrowed his eyes in confusion at her and she turned back to him with a heartfelt expression as she said, "But a mother never forgets."

He breathed with a surprised expression, then he gasped with a horrified expression and she put her left hand up with concern as she said, "Sh, sh."

She then thought for a brief moment and turned her head to her left as she thought about the opportunity she now had. She decided to show her son all that she had accomplished.

She turned back to him and took a few steps back as she smiled excitedly and said, "Come!"

She turned around and ran deeper into the cave.

**Author's note: You have no idea how long it took me to finish this! I'm sure you didn't notice but I made a reference to "Pirates of the Caribbean", and a few to the 2003 "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" cartoon. Please review.**


End file.
